Ours Plan are Different with Ours Future
by shauntherabbit
Summary: (Edit dengan beberapa penjelasan, tambahan kalimat.) Set after Benizakura arc. Terkadang apa yang ditemui di masa lalu dapat memengaruhi masa kini. Terkadang yang di masa kini dapat memengaruhi masa depan. Tetapi, yang paling penting adalah ... / Sepertinya sinopsis tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita :") More warnings inside. Gintoki-centric. Didedikasikan untuk #miscenevent


**Ours Plan are Different with Ours Future.**

 _Warning: Canon. Head-canon_. Gintoki- _centric_. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description. Too quick pace! Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ Abal.

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Sorachi Hideaki _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

.

 _Semua berawal dari tempat yang sama._

.

Gintoki menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang familiar untuknya. Tempat di mana ia bertumbuh, tempat di mana hidupnya berubah.

Lebih tepatnya, tempat di mana hidupnya dimulai.

Ia melihatnya dirinya yang masih kecil, memegang erat sebuah pedang yang entah siapa pemiliknya, dikelilingi oleh tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa. Ia tidak takut. Mata merahnya yang bulat memancarkan kepolosannya sebagai anak kecil, di saat yang bersamaan, mata itu menunjukan kekosongan yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sampai ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

Tapi, ia dapat mencium bau daging yang membusuk, bau besi dari darah yang mengalir, bahkan bau _onigiri_ isi acar plum yang tengah ia, dirinya yang kecil, makan.

"Apa aku masuk ke mesin waktu Dorae***?"

"Akan kuajari kau mengenakan pedang," Gintoki mengangkat kepalanya ke arah suara itu, ingin sekali ia bergerak mendekati sosok itu, namun ia tidak dapat menggerakan kaki atau tangannya. Semua kejadian itu dipercepat entah bagaimana caranya. Gintoki kecil selalu mengekori orang yang selanjutnya ia panggil dengan sebutan _sensei_ , menjadi murid perdana di sekolah privat bernama Shouka Sonjuku.

"Lawanlah aku sekali lagi!"

Semua video yang berjalan dengan cepat itu berhenti di suatu kejadian. Kejadian di mana seorang anak kecil yang keras kepala menantangnya terus-terusan.

Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Oi, oi, oi, apakah aku akan mati? Aku melihat banyak kilasan hidupku!" teriak pendiri Yorozuya itu. Namun, teriakannya tidak ada yang menyahuti. Namun, ia mengabaikannya dan menatap pertarungan yang merubah hidupnya dan dua orang itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, anak dari samurai ternama itu berhasil melancarkan sebuah serangan yang membawa kemenangan baginya. Samurai kecil bersurai perak itu kalah telak.

Gintoki ingin rasanya melewatkan kejadian itu, kejadian itu benar-benar merendahkan harga dirinya. Ia benar-benar malu. Tetapi, perasaan semua itu lenyap ketika ia melihat semuanya tertawa gembira. Perasaan nostalgia yang benar-benar menyiksanya, ia dapat mencium harum tanaman yang ditanam Shouyo-sensei di kebun sekolahnya, mencium _onigiri_ yang tengah dibentuk oleh Katsura Kotarou, anak dari sekolah yang sama dengan Shinsuke. Setelah itu, Kotarou kecil dan Shinsuke kecil lebih memilih untuk menjadi murid pria berambut abu-abu muda itu.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

Lalu, semua hal itu terjadi. Pendiri sekolah privat itu ditangkap dengan tuduhan membimbing calon samurai menjadi pemberontak. Lalu, sekolah itu akan dibakar. Gintoki, Kotarou, dan Shinsuke tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Namun gagal. Hukuman Shouyo diperberat menjadi hukuman mati. Ketiga samurai kecil itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan guru mereka yang tercinta.

Mereka mempertaruhkan segala-galanya pada perang Joui yang entah sudah gelombang keberapa.

Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa,

Nama,

Harga diri seorang samurai.

Ada yang pernah berkata, bahwa suatu kejadian itu hanya sekali seumur hidup, sehingga kau harus memberikan yang terbaik dari diri sendiri. Pada akhirnya, kerja keras tidak akan membohongi.

Tetapi, takdir berkata lain.

" _Sensei_ … Aku akan memenuhi janjimu itu," Shiroyasha, julukan Gintoki semasa perang Joui itu, mengangkat pedang tajamnya. Ia mengalami pergolakan batin, haruskah ia merelakan guru yang merubah hidupnya demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya ataukah ia merelakan temannya demi gurunya?

Kotarou dan Shinsuke tertangkap oleh pasukan Naraku, Gintoki muda selaku yang bebas diberikan dua pilihan. Pria berumur 20-an itu menatap nanar dirinya yang lalu. Masih ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya …

 _Teman atau guru?_

"GINTOKI! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" mata merahnya mengarah kea rah kumpulan orang yang menahan kedua rekannya, masih hangat di ingatannya tentang teriakan Shinsuke di belakangnya. Ia tahu bahwa Shinsuke juga sangat ingin menyelamatkan Shouyo. Tetapi …

"Sampai jumpa, _sensei_ …" suaranya gemetar, ia seperti berbisik kepada angin. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan satu tebasan pedang menghampiri kepala pria yang murah senyum itu.

"GINTOKIIIIIIIII!" pekikan keras pemuda bersurai violet itu bergema di tebing tempat eksekusi Shouyo.

Pemuda bermarga Takasugi itu berlari menuju tempat eksekusi gurunya namun malah mendapatkan dua, tidak, tiga hal yang menyakitkan. Pertama, guru yang ia sangat hargai dieksekusi. Kedua, ia kehilangan mata kirinya karena terkena pedang penjaga eksekusi. Ketiga, air mata samurai berabut perak itu.

Pekerja serabutan itu hanya dapat memandang miris kejadian itu.

Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa merubah masa lalu. Sekalipun ia benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu dengan mesin waktu Dorae***, semua tidak akan ada yang berubah …

Kejadian itu berputar lebih cepat lagi, ia melihat Kotarou yang melanjutkan perjuangan para kaum pemberontak Joui, berjanji untuk menghancurkan pemerintahan Edo yang sekarang, menurutnya sudah rusak. Shinsuke yang menjadi ekstrimis, yang ingin menghancurkan dunia ini, dunia yang mengambil Shouyo darinya.

Gintoki menatap dirinya sendiri, yang memilih untuk menjadi orang biasa, mengabdi untuk induk semangnya, menggunakan pedang untuk melindungi jiwanya sendiri.

 _Andaikan saja ia dapat melindungi keduanya._

 _Melindungi_ sensei _._

 _Melindungi teman-temannya._

 _Apakah keputusannya memenuhi janjinya dengan Shouyo adalah salah?_

 _Tapi, janji adalah sesuatu yang harus ditepati bukan begitu?_

Kali ini ia berada di tempat gelap. Apakah ini masih bagian dari ingatannya? Ia merasa berat, masa lalunya bukan sesuatu hal yang ringan pada dasarnya.

"Gintoki …" lalu suara dua temannya itu masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Zura? Takasugi?" lirihnya saat melihat sosok yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Zura ja nai … Katsura da," ralat pria berambut panjang itu. Senyuman mengerikan menghiasi wajah mereka, "Sampaikan salam kami kepada, _sensei_ ," sebelum sempat bertindak, samurai berambut ikal itu menatap ke arah perutnya dan melihat 2 pedang besi yang ditancapkan di perutnya.

 _Sakit …_

 _Ia dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya …_

 _Bukankah ini mimpi?_

 _Ia tersenyum lalu terbatuk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya, rasa yang sangat familiar di mulutnya._

 _Mati di tangan temannya sendiri itu tidak buruk._

 _Ia masih melindungi jiwanya bukan?_

"Tetapi, kami tidak ingin kau mati dulu … Kau harus merasakan kesakitan kami … Shiroyasha …"

Mata merahnya terbelalak, ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang mengenakan baju perang dan berlumuran darah. Orang-orang yang gugur di medan perang, Perang Pemberontak Joui lebih tepatnya.

"Selamat datang di nerakamu, Shiroyasha …"

.

 _Mengapa bisa berbeda pada akhirnya?_

.

"HAH!" nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin banyak mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"GIN-SAN! GIN-SAN SUDAH SADAR!" pekik suara laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai bawahannya, Shinpachi Shimura. Suara langkah kaki langsung terdengar, _fusuma_ kamar tamu Shimura terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang _Yato_ kecil, Kagura dan anjingnya, Sadaharu. Pemilik _bokuto_ itu mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya.

 _Tadi itu …_

 _Mimpi ...?_

Gintoki membuka mata merahnya lagi dan menemukan anggota lain Yorozuya menatapnya cemas. Bahkan Sadaharu juga ... Kehangatan menjalar di tangannya, ketiga makhluk hidup yang berada di depannya tengah menggenggam erat kirinya.

"Gin-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

"Gin-chan, apa kau bermimpi buruk _aru ka_?" gadis dengan dua cepolnya juga menatap samurai itu dengan mata birunya yang besar.

 _Inugami_ hanya mendekati pria yang penuh perban itu lalu menjilatinya.

Tanpa berkata satu patah katapun, ia segera memeluk ketiga anggota Yorozuya itu dengan erat, "Kalian masih berada di sini …" lirihnya. Suaranya gemetar, rasa sakit karena hasil pertempuran kemarin masih terasa. Tetapi, ia mengabaikannya.

Shinpachi tertawa kecil, "Apa yang kaukatakan, Gin-san? Kami masih berada di sini."

"Apa kau kesepian Gin-chan? Tenang saja, kami akan selalu bersama Gin-chan _aru_!" Kagura memeluk ketiganya dengan erat, menghasilkan rintihan kesakitan dari kedua laki-laki itu pula.

"GUK!" Sadaharu membalasnya dengan salakan.

Kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya, Gintoki tersenyum, diam-diam menghela napas dalam hati, lalu menutup mata ikan matinya. Tidak peduli apa yang telah berlalu, tidak peduli apa yang akan menantinya. Yang terpenting adalah masa kini, apa yang sekarang ia jalani.

Bersama dengan Yorozuya-nya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balas _review_ anonim _fic_ ini:

 **Kei** : Terima kasih! Saya senang anda suka _fic_ ini hehe.

.

Penjelasan untuk **#** _ **miscenevent**_ **-** nya:

Jadi, jika ada yang bertanya- tanya kenapa mengambil _post_ Benizakura _arc_? Jika dilirik lagi, bagian terakhirnya adalah Yorozuya pulang dan Tae menunggu. Episode anime selanjutnya tentang Yamazaki memata-matai Gintoki (karena terlibat dengan kasus Benizakura itu.) Sebenarnya _fic_ ini … Semua _fic_ ini TIDAK _NYAMBUNG_. Salahkan saya yang baru ngecek episode ulang setelah _fic_ ini jadi. /dibuang.

Baiklah saya menjelaskan kenapa semua di atas ini bisa terjadi.

 **P** : Gintoki kok tidur? Shinpachi kok kaget dia sadar? Bukannya dia masih sadar post Benizakura arc?

 **J** : Gintoki itu masih sadar padahal masih luka parah, sehingga wajar 'kan dia tepar setelah sampai di 'rumah'nya?

 **P** : Fic ini apanya yang _miscenevent_?

 **J** : Saya juga tidak tahu, hahaha. Ini mah namanya headcanon semua. Ehem. Mimpi itu terjadi dikarenakan ia bertemu dengan Takasugi dan Zura secara bersamaan ('rumah'nya yang lama), sehingga membangkitkan ingatan lalu. Tetapi, saat ia bangun, ia menemukan 'rumah'nya yang sekarang.

 **P** : Maksudnya dia dibunuh oleh semua masa lalunya itu …?

 **J** : Nama juga mimpi. /plak

 _A/N_ : Hm, dibuatnya terburu-buru sih ... Terinspirasi dari banyak _doujinshi_ yang membuat Gin-chan sering mimpi buruk. (Seperti Sasajakata, beberapa _doujin_ GinShin buatan Halco) Lalu, saya berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau Gintoki, melihat kedua temannya langsung yang dulu satu sekolah namun sekarang berbeda jalan, lalu, masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Alasan ia menggunakan _bokuto_ juga tidak mau membunuh orang bukan? Nah, jadinya ... Begitu. /apa/

( _Btw_ , maaf untuk _review_ yang belum dibalas, _fic_ yang belum dibaca dan diulas, saya sedang keasyikan main _Yume Hyakui_ /disate)

 _Edited_ : Jadi … Sudah di- _edit_ dan diberi penjelasan, tapi, apa masih terasa saya harap sih ya …

Silahkan memberi kritik dan saran, jangan malu-malu!

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
